The Doctor Saves Nick Jonas
by Forkz94
Summary: The Doctor turns up in a certain fangirl's bedroom and randomness insues. AU
1. The Doctor In My Bedroom

The Doctor Saves Nick Jonas

I was lying on my bed reading when I heard a loud screeching over the noise of my iPod. When I looked up the TARDIS stood there in all her glory in the centre of my cramped room.

'No. Freaking. Way.' I said in disbelief.

The door opened and banged against my bed. The Doctor squeezed out of the small space between the door and my bed holding some contraption I don't think I wanted to know the name of.

'This isn't right…' he said looking around. 'Erm, sorry to be a bother, but where am I?' he said noticing me.

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth practically hitting the floor.

'Hello…?' he said waving a hand in front of my face 'Anyone home?'

'You know you're going to catch flies if you like that.' He said after a solid ten minutes. 'Where am I?!

'Dingwall…Scotland…My room…' I still hadn't snapped out of it properly.

'Well, how on earth did that happen?! I was heading for the Jonas Brothers and I just end up-'

'Why are you looking for the Jonas Brothers?' I asked.

'Nick and his voice. It's all very complicated et cetera but I have to get to them now. But, first of all, how did I get he-' Then he saw the posters on my walls, my blanket, some CDs in my CD Rack, my teddy and even some jewellery I had lying out. 'Ah. Must've locked onto the most 'Jonasy' thing in the area instead of specifically them.'

'Anyone could've made that mistake.'

'Right, Crazy Fan Girl-'

'My name's Rachel.'

'Rachel, it's been fun, but I need to go now.'

'To see the Jonas Brothers?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'm coming.' I said grabbing some of my Jonas Brothers memorabilia for them to sign and a sharpie.

'No, no, no! I am not letting you anywhere near them! You'd eat them alive!'

'You wanna try and stop me?' I said menacingly. Don't. Mess. With. Fan. Girls.

'Okay, you can come!' The Doctor said brightly.

'That's what I thought.' I said and led the way into the TARDIS.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	2. Bickering In The TARDIS

The Doctor started fiddling with the controls and shot me a funny look.

'Aren't you surprised it's bigger on the inside? Aren't you going to ask who/what I am?'

'Nope. You're The Doctor, last of a race called the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey, that was destroyed in The Time War. This is the TARDIS-Time And Relative Dimension In Space and it's bigger on the inside (obviously). It requires 6 pilots, but there's only one of you so it's quite shaky when it flies. But you do it well considering.'

'How…how do you know all that?' he asked warily.

'There's a TV show about you called 'Doctor Who'. The Jonas Brothers aren't the only thing I'm obsessed with you know.' I laughed.

'I always thought someone was watching me…could be the Master, the Daleks…but what would be the purpose of that? Anyway, no time to worry about that just now.' He started pushing some buttons that had been glowing red and twisting knobs.

'Jack and Sarah Jane have their own shows as well-Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures.' I continued chattering to fill the silence. 'Hey, didn't you notice the posters I had of you?'

'They must've had a perception filter on them.' He answered still focussed on the controls.

'All Doctor Who merchandise must have them on them. 'Cause there is _a lot_ of it.'

'Is there? Is the show quite popular?' He asked, looking up from the control panel.

'Very.' I nodded. 'So what's wrong with Nick's voice?'

'Well, you know how his voice is sometimes very high pitched when he sings?' I nodded. 'There are a species of alien that do that to people's voices. They're called Ranodes. They get lodged just above the Adams Apple so it stops full maturity of the voice. It seems that one crash landed outside the Jonas household when they were younger and it's using the energy created by Nick's singing to repair it's ship.'

He showed me a picture of a grey fuzz ball on one of the TARDIS' screens.

'Aaaawwww! It's so cute!' I squealed.

'I suppose it is, but the Ranodes are deadly warriors!' The Doctor insisted.

'Oh, I'm sure the balls of fluff are quite terrifying.' I laughed. The Doctor stuck his tongue out at me.

'Really mature.' I said while giving him a condescending look.

'Hey, I'm mature, I'm 900 years old!'

'Age doesn't equal maturity.' I said as the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor followed me out of the TARDIS to find three very surprised (to say the least) brothers relaxing post concert.

**A/N: Please review! **


	3. Meeting The JoBros

'Hello.' said The Doctor.

'Great way to start off.' I scoffed.

'Hello is as good as any!' he replied.

'Sorry for interrupting, but what the heck are you doing here and how did you just appear? Nick asked.

'Oh, Nick, you have an alien inside you making your voice high when you sing.' I told him.

'What?' said three terrified brothers.

'You heard her. Come here Nick.' said The Doctor. Nick gingerly stepped forward and The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at Nick's neck.

'Hey, you're that guy from that TV show in England!' said Joe. 'What's it called? Doctor Who!'

'So it's all real? Aliens and stuff?' Kevin said.

'Yes.' I answered.

'Who are you? I don't remember seeing you in any of the episodes.' Kevin asked.

'It's a really long story.'

Kevin and Joe looked at Nick who was still getting buzzed and starting to retch a tiny bit.

'I think we have a long time.' said Joe.

'Well, The Doctor was looking for you guys but the TARDIS locked onto the most Jonasy thing in the area-Hey, what were you doing in the Highlands anyway?' I asked the Doctor.

He looked over his shoulder and said 'Visiting the Loch Ness Monster. She's an old friend.'

'Oh, okay. So anyway, my room was the most Jonasy thing in the area and once I found out he was coming to see you guys I insisted on coming.'

'Mega fan?' Joe questioned.

'Lets just say I have a teddy that wears a t-shirt with your face on it.'

'Awkward.' said Kevin.

'I have a pile of stuff for you to sign.' I said and plonked the stuff down on the table in front of them. 'You too Nick!' Nick gave me a thumbs up because at the moment speaking wasn't exactly possible. The Ranode-which was a lot bigger than in the photo-was being thrown up by him. Apparently they scrunched themselves up when in other people's bodies. How polite of them.

Once he was all done Nick came over and started signing things as well.

'Doctor, you too.' I yelled into the TARDIS at The Doctor who was putting the Ranode in a cage, ready to take it home.

'What?' he asked coming out.

'I have stuff for you to sign as well. Do you think my friend Josie would let me live if I didn't get her a souvenir? Oh, and before you put me home we're stopping off to see her. '

'What, am I your personal taxi service now?'

'Yup.'

The Doctor scowled and slouched off to sign things.

One thing to say: THE BEST DAY EVER!

'Ready to leave?' he asked after an hour.

'Just a minute. Nick, sing.'

'Okay.' he started singing and was almost as deep as Joe, and still really good.

'Brilliant.' I said, smiling.

'Now?'

'One more thing. And stop being so whiny.'

I walked right up to Joe and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

'Call me.' I said and wrote my name and number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. 'Now.'

'Next, to Josie's!' The Doctor said less than enthusiastically.

**A/N: Please review! **


	4. At Josie's

'How can you hate bananas!?' The Doctor yelled as we walked into a surprised Josie's room.

'Because they're all mushy and don't taste nice!' I shot back 'Hey Josalie.'

'I thought you said her name was Josie?'

'It's a nickname!'

'But it's longer-'

'Oh, would you just shut up!' I yelled and he scowled and pouted.

'Erm…not that it's not great to see you Raych, but what are you and The Doctor doing in my bedroom at three in the morning?'

'Well, there was this thing with the Jonas Brothers and I thought if I told you you'd either a) never believe me or b) kill me for not introducing you two.'

'Well that makes perfect sense!' Josie rolled her eyes.

'I'll explain it in full in a letter but, as you said it's _three in the morning_.' I glared at The Doctor 'And I'll be dead when I get back so it'll be a quick visit. I got you some signed Jonas Brothers stuff and I got him to sign some stuff as well.' I put them at the foot of her bed.

'Nice to meet you Josie.' The Doctor smiled.

'Yeah, you too.' said Josie, still in a daze from being woken at three in the morning by The Doctor and her friend who lives in the North of Scotland.

'Right, speak to you soon. Doctor, time to go.' Homeward bound.

***

I thought it had all been a dream, but when I saw the stuff Raych had left behind I knew it wasn't.

'OMG, I MET THE DOCTOR AND ALL I SAID WAS 'YEAH, YOU TOO'!!!!!!!'

**A/N: I had quite a bit of fun writing this. Please review! **


End file.
